Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid injection head, a method of manufacturing a liquid injection head, and a liquid injection device.
Related Art
Conventionally, as a device that discharges a droplet ink to a recording medium such as a recording paper, and recording images and texts on the recording medium, there is an inkjet printer (liquid injection device) including an inkjet head (liquid injection head).
A head chip of the inkjet head includes an actuator plate in which discharge channels and dummy channels are alternately arranged in parallel in a surface side, and a cover plate laminated on the actuator plate, and including a common ink chambers collectively communicating into the discharge channels. Further, a common electrode serving as a reference potential GND is formed on an inner surface of the discharge channel, and an individual electrode serving as a drive potential Vdd is formed on an inner surface of the dummy channel, of the channels.
For example, in JP 2000-168094 A, individual wiring passes through one end surface in the actuator plate in an extending direction of the channels, and is connected to an individual pad formed on a back surface of the actuator plate. Meanwhile, common wiring passes through the other end surface in the actuator plate in the extending direction of the channels, and is connected to a common pad formed on the back surface in the actuator plate. The pads are divided with a dividing groove on the back surface, and are connected to external wiring such as a flexible printed circuit board bonded to the back surface.